Project Summary/Abstract ? Technology Operations Core 1 (TOC1) The goal of the proposed ALS-ENABLE resource is to provide an integrated and state-of-the-art structural biology resource for NIH investigators across the country. TOC1 in particular brings together the eight ALS macromolecular crystallography (MX) synchrotron beamlines into one national resource, creating a unified program which extends the individual beamline strengths to the entire resource, while providing a single interface to meet the user community needs for beamtime, data collection and data processing. The ALS structural biology beamlines are state-of-the-art mature resources, collectively serving hundreds of users annually, with dedicated beamline scientists with strong long-term collaborations with NIH-funded PIs across the country. The three aims in TOC1 link the current automation technologies developed at the eight resource beamlines into one complete automation pipeline, extend remote access crystallography to all the resource beamlines, and formalize and unify the current collaborative crystallography efforts into one program. The ALS- ENABLE resource brings together for the first time the four independent MX groups at the ALS, their eight endstations, and the Collaborative Crystallography program into one national resource. This integration of structural biology synchrotron beamlines at the ALS allows significant synergies and efficiencies. It builds on the current success of the structural biology beamlines, enabling structural biology solutions on the most challenging and relevant biological problems, thus serving the needs of the national biomedical research community.